A Scary Little Thing Called Pity
by nyuneon
Summary: Shiki Senri chewed on the pocky stick, not even listening to the teacher. For some reason, he has this strange impulse on doing something nice today. Well… He has some pocky. And the girl next to him obviously is not paying attention to the lecture… Oh. Well, now he knows what to do.


**A Scary Little Thing Called Pity**

* * *

_Written by: NyuNeon_

_Beta-Tested By: Death-Scimitar_

___Vampire Knight©Matsuri Hino_

_Disclaimer: has been disclaimed. _

* * *

"Here."

Senri gradually turned to you, his voice monotone and nearly void of any emotion. You simply eyed him curiously at his sudden interruption. Resting his head on his arm, the aristocrat's free hand casually showed you a glossy red box wide open for the taking. He was clearly relaxing, despite the fact you were both in the middle of a lecture.

His sudden acknowledgement almost made you jump from your seat, but you were able to retain your calm and composed air. His unusual icy blue eyes watched you as you stopped drawing little stick-figured swordsmen in your notes. Adjusting your head with coolness, you tilt your head in reply. What did this famous model want? In fact, why was he talking to you in the first place? You believed Senri was a very passive being who seldom attached himself with any of the Night Class, other than, of course, Ichijou and Rima. Resting your chin on the back of your hand, you glance at his fair demeanor outlined by the large arched windows. The glowing white moon peaked at its very highest adding an almost mysterious glow to the room. You can see why the talent agency goes totally gaga for him. But it was strange. To become a model, you needed to express emotion in front of the camera. The russet haired boy, however, was the complete opposite of emotion.

Shiki continued to offer the pocky to you patiently. Well… It was nearly midnight and you did have to admit you were hungry. The main thing was… you're a vampire. You've been surviving on blood tablets and the occasional donor blood during special occasions, and rarely did you ever eat actual food, much less artificial chocolate on a toasted stick. You did, however, wonder about Shiki's taste for such a snack. Was it really so good that even two of the most stoic vampires you've ever met would eat it almost every other hour? Staring inside the recycled cardboard with indifference, the chocolate covered sticks tried to seductively lure you into taking a few servings. You wondered what made this near-emotionless vampire suddenly offer you some of his precious snack, sharing it with some random student who sat next to him. But it's not like it mattered to you anyway.

You gave him a charming, almost fake smile as you shook your head. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'd have to decline."

Gently pushing the box away, you closed your fingers over the vampire's hand. You were surprised by how soft it was, despite the abuse he gives them when he needs to activate his powers. No, they were not as delicate as a princess who has never done anything for herself in her life. Rather, his hands were smooth and strong as metal, yet soft to the touch. You stopped thinking about his hand when you saw a quick frown flashed across his face. You immediately regretted your decision of turning away his kindness.

"Is it because you don't like me...?" he asked, an actual hint of hurt found in his voice.

Where in the world did he come up with that? You can tell he was giving you his puppy face, even though his facial expressions were frighteningly alike to the one before this whole dilemma happened. Apathetically beautiful. Sighing, you shook your head once again. "No, I most certainly don't hate you."

Shiki resumed eating his pocky, slowly chewing from the chocolaty end without the help of his hands. He just stared at the teacher wearing away the white chalk on the board, futilely showing various examples of the difference between the two equations of which you had no intrest.

"Then why?" Shiki whispered, barely enough sound for me to hear.

Resting your head on the light chestnut table, you looked at him as you copy his posture. Blatantly showing your face to the aristocrat, he continued to look down on the teacher scrawling meaningless scribbles across the blackboard. Why? Well, it's a simple reason, really.

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

He stopped chewing the pocky stick, as though as he was thinking hard and carefully. What was he thinking about? Can anyone really know what he's thinking? His mahogany hair swerved around, bewitching icy blue eyes catching yours. It startled you as he made full eye contact without warning. It was strange seeing him up so close. He stared at you, pausing for a few moments and then he ate the whole pocky stick with one bite. The next thing he did really caught you off guard.

He freed his hand from under his head and began to pet you like a household cat.

"I pity you," he muttered.

For some strange reason, hearing this did not make you feel any better. It made you irritated a person barely expressive of any emotion felt this way toward you. You of all people.

* * *

_Omake:_

The teacher dismissed the class and you quickly gathered your things, leaving the room. You didn't find school, well… necessary and were usually the first one to leave. You were just mid-way through the grandeur hall, when someone called out your first name. You turned around to see Shiki walking after you, a pink box in hand.

"Here."

It was an unopened pink box of pocky.

"Shiki-san, I told you in class that I'm allergic to-"

He interrupted you before you could finish.

"Strawberry Pocky doesn't have any chocolate. It's only cream."

"Oh. Well… erm. Thank you, I guess?" You took the small box from his hands. Unsure of what to do next, you looked up to him to see him nod and then casually return to Rima's side.

Staring at the box, you gave a small smile as you opened it and tore the wrapper. You stuck the snack in your mouth, tasting the sweetness of the cream.

It was good. No wonder Shiki had an obsession with it. You resumed walking back to the Moon Dorm. But wait…

Since when did he start calling you by your first name?

* * *

oOo

_A/N: Well. Huh. I'm actually satisfied with this. Strange feelings._

_Feel free to rate and review! Especially review! :)_

_And a big shout out to **Death-Scimitar** for beta-reading!_


End file.
